


only us

by americangentleman



Category: high school musical the musical the series, hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Deh - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Musical, ben platt - Freeform, big red and ricky bowen love ben platt because i said so, dear evan hansen - Freeform, hsm, hsmtmts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: it shouldn’t be a secret, but it was. he was embarrassed by it and if anyone found out he wouldn't be able to show his face again. not even ricky, his best friend, knew about his secret obsession. of course he's find himself humming from time to time but quickly stop. but he did like it when ricky would occasionally glance at him with a smirk when he did.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), redky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	only us

red usually spent time at home alone. so, that gave him the opportunity to play whatever music he wanted extremely loud and no one could tell him to turn it off. 

his taste wasn't what people would think. today he was feeling like listening to ben platt. he never told anyone, but he loved dear evan hansen and anything to do with ben platt in general. he put his music—might i say ben platt playlist—on shuffle and started singing at the top of his lungs.

he wasn't a singer or a dancer but that didn't stop him. he felt so free when he let loose. when songs like sincerely, me, share your address, and rain came on he'd perform a whole dance number. but when songs such as for forever, words fail, and in case you don't live forever came on he'll sit on his bed with his legs crossed and have an emotional concert. 

it shouldn't be a secret, but it was. he was embarrassed by it and if anyone found out he wouldn't be able to show his face again. not even ricky, his best friend, knew about his secret obsession. of course he's find himself humming from time to time but quickly stop. but he did like it when ricky would occasionally glance at him with a smirk when he did.

he was a little out of breath from having a dance party after listening to better and new which happened to come on one after the other. he sat down, a slower song making its entrance. 

only us from dear evan hansen. it was definitely one of red's favorites. he began quietly singing along, his eyes closed and getting into the mood.

over the loud music and his soft singing along, he didn't hear someone make their way half way down the stairs before stopping, not wanting to interrupt. they stood there silently, skateboard in hand and bag hanging off one shoulder as they leaned against the wall. 

the next song was starting and the guest remained unnoticed still as red got back up, ready to have a blast jamming out to another song from ben platt's album. 

as he dancing yet again, his eyes opened and after a few spins around the room he noticed something that wasn't supposed to be where it was. he made eye contact with ricky and froze. 

ricky just laughed. "ben platt?" red's face was the same shade as a tomato.

ricky walked down the stairs and set his things down. "carlos introduced a few songs of his—well of dear evan hansen— to me." he smiled at the still frozen boy. "i thought we didn't like musicals?" he teased.

red sat down in his desk chair hesitantly, hiding his face with one of his hands. "i-its just...he just has a nice voice, alright?" 

"i know." ricky changed the song on red's phone. through the speakers the song "if i could tell her" started playing. "carlos told me this would come in handy one day. i didn't think it would ever work," he chuckled nervously, looking over at his hiding friend. "you're such a dork, you don't need to hide."

this only made red more flustered.


End file.
